


Consult

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [2]
Category: NCIS, Numb3rs
Genre: Flirting, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Phone Sex, Slash, Tony-centric, Travel, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is asked to consult for the FBI on a case in Arizona. Tony doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony rolled over and wrapped his arm around his lover, pulling his back further toward him. Instinctually, his hand traveled from Jethro's chest to his flat stomach, then further south, grumbling at the thick flannel pants tied tightly around his waist. Jethro moaned as Tony's hand touched him through the material, then pulled his hand away as he woke up. "Baby." He said, matter of factly.

Tony groaned, rubbing himself against Jethro's ass, "but you're heading out of town today. Who knows when you'll be back."

Jethro actually felt Tony pout behind him. "I think you'll survive with your hands for a few days."

Tony whined, "yeah, but I don't wanna." He hadn't stopped his ministrations behind Jethro and could tell it was having the desired effect when Jethro growled and reached between them and grabbed the front of his boxers. 

"Stop. My flight isn't until 11. She'll be up soon. We'll have time."

Tony grinned and settled for pulling Jethro closer, tucking his forehead against the back of Jethro's neck, then laying gentle kisses along his hairline. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Jethro said, quietly. He didn't know how long he'd be out there. They'd been tracking this guy for 2 months now, and had gotten close only once. He also hadn't told Tony who, specifically, had requested his assistance, just "the FBI." 

Jethro was getting lost in his thoughts and drifting back to sleep when he felt Anna stir in the cradle at his side. He dropped a hand on her belly, hoping to soothe her, but no such luck. When it was food time, it was food time. He sat up and Tony joined him. "I got the bottle," Tony offered, knowing he wasn't the only one who would be missed.

He grabbed a bottle from the micro fridge in their room and dropped it into the bottle warmer. These two purchases were a godsend for them, trying to handle a newborn who was used to nursing on demand any other time. It had been almost 6 weeks, and they'd all gotten into a comfortable rhythm. Tony heard Jethro singing a lullaby behind him, and the sound melted his heart. He loved that little girl more than life itself.

"Here ya go," he presented the bottle to Jethro after testing the temperature on his wrist like a pro. Jethro took it and smiled at the wide blue eyes staring back at him. Tony stood behind them, his arms wrapped around Jethro's waist, peering over his shoulder. "I know lots of babies have blue eyes, and they change and stuff, but she's gotta keep these. Ice blue, just like yours." Anna blinked and seemed to shift her gaze to Tony, gumming the bottle for a second and smiling before closing her eyes and sucking like her life depended on it.

Soon, Anna was draped on Jethro's chest, her head over his shoulder, as he patted and rubbed her back. Tony rinsed the bottle in their bathroom sink, placing it in the basket with the other 2 from earlier. By the time he returned, Jethro was rocking the sleeping baby, gently trying to check her diaper before deciding she was ok to go back to bed.

Jethro flipped the switch on the baby monitor on his nightstand, grabbed the receiver, and tilted his head toward the bathroom. Tony grinned and followed, swatting Jethro's ass on the way.

When the door shut, Jethro pushed Tony against it, kissing him passionately. Tony smiled and moaned into his mouth. "What happened to waiting for the shower?" He asked.

"Don't wanna wait. We can shower together later too." Jethro wanted it quick and dirty right now, and if he could, he'd make love to Tony properly later before he left. He spun Tony around and pushed his naked chest against the door as he shed his pants

Tony hissed at the cold finish of the door, but felt his cock jump, knowing what Jethro wanted. The flip of the cap of lube told him he was right, and the sound alone made him whine and bite his lip. Jethro thrust two fingers inside him, and Tony yelped, but quickly started pushing back into his thrusts. "God, J, just fuck me. I'm ready."

Jethro accepted his word and slicked his cock liberally. He guided himself to Tony's twitching entrance and pushed in, biting Tony's shoulder to keep from moaning too loudly at the sensation. He'd never get over how tight and hot his lover was, and the whimpering moans were even hotter. Tony panted and tried not to cry out too loudly at the thick cock pushing into him, his voice turning to a low curse when he felt Jethro's balls against his ass. 

The pair paused for just a second, and Tony pushed back against Jethro. He took the hint, gripping Tony's hips and setting a grueling pace. Tony braced his hands against the wall, his cock freely bouncing against his belly with every thrust. He wanted to touch himself, he was so fucking hard he ached, but he knew he could cum like this. Jethro was the only one who's ever done it for him, and it wasn't every time, but this morning he knew.

Jethro's voice was a gravelly groan as he urged Tony toward the edge. "Fuck Tone, you're so goddamn tight. You're gonna cum for me. You're gonna cum on my cock. I'm gonna fuck the cum right out of you." Tony loved when Jethro talked dirty like this. It wasn't always easy, but just his voice was such a turn on, Tony felt the precum dripping down his cock.

"Jesus, J. Fuck yes. Love it when you fuck me. I wanna feel you, J. Fuck me senseless." Tony's babbling became an incoherent mash of cursing and moaning, and Jethro knew he was close. Holding off his own release, Jethro gripped Tony's hips tight enough to bruise and rode him harder, faster, until Tony stilled and clenched around Jethro's cock. Half a beat later he cried out Jethro's name over and over, and that sound pulled Jethro over the edge. 

They stood together for a while, soaked in sweat and cum and lube, until Jethro pulled back, feeling Tony wince at the loss. He grabbed a washcloth and felt guilt grip his insides when he saw blood. "Tony, are you ok? I hurt you..." He gently ran the cloth over his lover, checking for more damage.

"J, I wasn't complaining. It's fine. It's barely anything." Tony was right, but it often took a lot of consoling to convince Jethro he hadn't taken too many liberties when he saw the bruises and marks he so often left on Tony. "Jethro, you seem to forget you're not the only one who likes it rough sometimes." Jethro smiled at the beautiful man watching him through hooded eyes.

When the two were cleaned up, they climbed back to bed. It was close to 5am, and they'd need to be up for the day soon. Tony resumed his place as the "big spoon," and tried to get back to sleep. After 15 minutes, though, he gave up. "You're thinking too loud. What's going on, Jethro?"

"Just this trip." Jethro laced his fingers with Tony's and pulled him closer. "I should've told you sooner, but we don't seem to get a lot of time alone together lately."

Tony nuzzled his nose against the nape of Jethro's neck, "you told me when I got home, no big deal." But Jethro didnt relax. "What else is there, J?"

Jethro took a breath, "I'm the second consultant. We made a good team on that NCIS case, and he's running out of ideas, so he asked for me personally." He felt Tony stiffen.

"Who, Jethro?"

"Edgerton."

Tony pulled his hand back and rolled off the bed. "And just when were you gonna tell me this? You're going off to play in the dirt with this guy who has made it well known he'd love to have a tumble with you again, and you didn't think to tell the man you love?" Cognizant of the sleeping baby, Tony hissed all of this in a sharp whisper, but it still stung Jethro as if it were screamed in his face.

Jethro sat up and leaned against the headboard. "I'm telling you now."

Tony threw his hands in the air and started pacing. "Why now? Why not when he asked? Or when you told me you were going halfway across the country because he called? Why wait until we have a sleeping infant and I'm still high from sex? It's not fair, Jethro."

Jethro clenched his jaw. He knew it was a little unfair. He knew Tony wouldn't be as upset so soon after being thoroughly fucked, and keeping their voices down meant the fight wouldn't escalate too far. "Babe, come here." He patted the bed next to him, but Tony shook his head and crossed his arms.

"No. I'm mad."

Jethro smiled, "but you're cute when you're mad."

Tony rolled his eyes and dropped his arms. He knew this was childish. He sat on the bed, but not snuggled next to Jethro like he wanted. He had to have SOME pride. "Seriously, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Jethro sighed, "I didn't want to upset you."

"You know that keeping that from me for 2 days makes it worse, right? Like, now I can't help but wonder why it was such a big deal for YOU." Tony was trying to be rational. He knew he could trust Jethro. Edgerton, however, he definitely didn't trust.

"I know, babe. I know. I know he gets under your skin, I didn't want to argue about it, cuz he doesn't deserve even 5 minutes of thought." Jethro's eyes were searching for Tony's and he smiled when they met. "Come here. Please?"

Tony blushed. Jethro wasn't one to ask for affection, and hearing him say "please" was a rare occurrence too. He pulled himself back onto the bed and rested his head on Jethro's chest. "I got my green eyes for a reason, mister." He poked Jethro's stomach. "Don't feed the monster."

Jethro chuckled, "I know babe. No reason to be jealous. I got everything I want right here. And before I leave, I want you again. One more for the road."

Tony's hand brushed Jethro's groin to find him already half hard. He grinned, "don't need to ask me twice."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much angst in my other fic. Therapeutic smut to the rescue :)

Katherine came into the kitchen and smiled. Jethro was bouncing and swaying, Anna in one arm, and making coffee with the other. "She ready to go?" She asked, and he turned to greet her.

"Mornin. She's all ready. Packed the bag too." Jethro motioned toward the diaper bag on the counter. He leaned his cheek on Anna's head as Katherine placed a few extra things into the bag and put her pumped milk from last night into the freezer. She reached for the baby, but Jethro wouldn't pass her. "I'll bring her out to the car for ya."

Katherine smiled. She knew he'd miss her, possibly more than Tony. At least Tony could call. "Sure." They went to the car, bundled Anna into her seat and Katherine turned up the heat. Before Jethro went back inside, though, she called him back. "Don't do anything stupid out there." She warned.

"Like what?" He shrugged.

"Like get shot. Been there, done that, don't want to do it again." Jethro smiled and put an arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple. "I mean it."

"I'm a civilian now. Not authorized to go in the field." He hated it, but that was his agreement when they signed the contracts.

"Fine. Not that you're known for following rules or anything." Jethro rolled his eyes. "And don't forget Friday."

"Friday?" Jethro racked his brain. Friday. Friday....

"'Omigod. You forgot. Tell me you didn't forget..." Katherine raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What happens every year in the middle of February?"

 _Shit._  

Katherine practically saw the light bulb go off. "Yup, you forgot."

Jethro shook his head "I don't  _do_ Valentine's Day."

Katherine raised a finger to his lips. "Oh no, uh unh. You can't do that to Tony. Maybe YOU don't do Valentine's day, but he does. That would be like ME saying I don't do Halloween. He's a romantic. Even if you're not here, figure something out. I'll help where I can, but do something."

Jethro rolled his eyes, "what's the big deal? It's a made up holiday to get people to spend money."

 _God, how did my sister live with him sometimes._ "that may be true, but sometimes you just gotta bite the bullet. Now, I have to get to the Palmer's." Jimmy and Breena's sitter had agreed to meet Anna and they had regular 'play dates' together so she'd be used to her if Jethro wasn't going to be home after Katherine returned to work. She was already running short on time.

"Fine, I'll figure something out. Drive safe."

"Fly safe." Katherine hugged him, then got into the car, checked the baby, and drove off.

 _Valentine's Day. Hmph._ Jethro knew Katherine was right. He shivered in the cold and jogged back into the house.

"Hey babe," Tony was in the living room, stoking the fire. He stood and helped Jethro with his jacket and cupped his face in his warm hands. "Let me warm you up. We've got almost 2 hours before we have to leave."

Jethro pulled himself close to Tony's warm body. "You know, survival guides recommend removing clothes to conserve body heat."

Tony grinned. "I like it."

They slowly stripped each other, locking the door for once, and Jethro pushed the coffee table away from the fire. He knelt on the rug and pulled Tony in front of him. Tony went to lower himself, but Jethro shook his head. He took Tony into his mouth, slow and gentle, bringing a quiet moan to his ears. Tony licked his lips as he watched his lover lick every inch of his cock. Gently swirling his tongue as if he were savoring the taste of an exotic ice cream flavor. He ran his hands up and down Tony's legs, front and back, dragging his short fingernails gently over his thighs and ass, until Tony was panting and quivering. "Jethro, please.. " he wanted more, _needed_ more.

Jethro pushed himself back, sitting on the rug, and patted the spot between his thighs. Tony knelt and captured Jethro's lips in a kiss that quickly turned heated and passionate. Hands grasping backs, shoulders, necks, asses, until Jethro pulled back, gasping for air. "Tone, I want you. Only you." He never took his eyes away from the green ones staring at him, as he pulled a small tube of lube from his jeans on the floor. He handed the tube to Tony and pushed him back so he was sitting on the floor as well.

Tony flipped the cap on the lid and used one hand to pull Jethro closer, wrapping his legs around his waist, and slid a finger inside with the other hand. When Jethro was starting to squirm on his finger, Tony added a second and wrapped his other hand around Jethro's cock, rock hard and leaking already. He stroked slow and firm, reveling in the harsh moans and gritted teeth and hissed curses coming from his lover. When Jethro was grinding his hips and gasping at the ceiling, Tony pulled his hands back and brought Jethro into an embrace. He moaned at the loss, but soon they melted together, backing things up and just touching and feeling all over. "J, I love you. I know we might not be together forever, but I'll always love you. I wish we hadn't taken this long to figure it out." Tony whispered into Jethro's ear.

"Tone," Jethro's heart stung at Tony's insecurity. He WANTED forever. But right now wasn't the time to address that. "I love you more than you could ever know. You're my fresh start. Nobody else could ever give that to me. Just you."

To Tony, those words were foreplay enough. He slicked his cock and pushed against Jethro, who took control. He leaned back and lowered himself onto Tony with a groan. They rocked together, holding, touching, locking, slowly building the heat between them until Jethro tipped his body forward, pushing Tony onto his back. Tony gasped, then chuckled. "Even bottoming, you have to be on top."

Jethro kissed him hard with a snarled, "and you like it."

Jethro fucked himself on Tony's cock then, keeping Tony close to the edge, then slowing down, varying his pace, until he couldn't take much more. He leaned over Tony and set a slow, deep rhythm. His eyes met Tony's and he felt Tony's hand on his cock. They didn't rush, they just relaxed into each other and soon, Tony was meeting Jethro's passes with rising hips, stroking his lover in time with their movements. Jethro came first, spilling all over Tony's hand and belly, not breaking his rhythm. Hearing and feeling Jethro's release brought Tony closer, but what sent him over the edge was when Jethro leaned back onto him and pressed his weight against him, marking his neck with a possessive growl. "Mine." Tony thrust his hips hard and cried out Jethro's name as he made a second and third mark across his chest.

"We don't have much time to shower," Tony observed, as they lay together by the fire.

"Uh huh." Jethro agreed, making no move towards getting up.

"Don't wanna miss your flight,"

"Nope."

Still no movement. Tony wrapped his arms around Jethro, "you'll call me when you get in?"

Jethro nodded.

"And use more than 3 syllables?"

Jethro snorted.

"Not filling me with confidence, J."

"Yes, I'll call. Whenever I can. Happy?" Jethro was still speaking into Tony's chest.

"Not really, but it'll do. I didn't think I'd be this clingy. Sorry." Tony tried to pull away, but Jethro held him tight.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I've almost left you several times now, of course you'd be clingy."

Tony's eyes shot open, "WHAT? Almost left me?!"

Jethro kissed him, "not like that. The explosion. Mexico. Getting shot. This isn't like that. Let ME quote a movie for you. 'I'll be back.'"

Tony laughed nervously, "wow, that was the worst Arnold Schwarzenegger impression ever, Boss." 

With that, the tension broke, and Jethro grinned, tapping Tony on the top of the head. They stood together and went to the shower, Tony making sure that nobody could mistake the fact that Jethro was taken. 

* * *

 

"Wanna borrow some turtlenecks? A scarf or two?" Tony's eyes were shining with pride. He almost never got to mark his lover where others could see, but now Jethro was sporting several large hickeys and a bite mark along the sides of his neck. 

"No." Jethro shot him a look. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't going to hide them. If anyone cared, he was pretty sure they wouldn't dare mention it anyway. And if it made Tony feel better about him spending time with Edgerton, it was worth it. "Let's get to the plane."

 _Valentine's day... Valentine's day..._ this was gonna be rough.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony.... Tony... DiNozzo!" McGee threw a wad of paper at Tony until he blinked and looked at him.

"WHAT?!" Tony shook his head and chucked the paper back, hitting McGee between the eyes.

"You've been tapping your pen on that paper for a good five minutes. Just  _call_ if you're that worried."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm not worried, just bored mcgeek."

"Then stop with the damn pen." McGee groaned. He knew Tony was antsy with Gibbs out of his sight for more than a work day, but he'd leave it alone. They hadn't gotten a call yet, so it wasn't affecting work.

"I'm gonna get coffee." Tony stood up and made a show of stretching and yawning.

McGee checked the time... Gibbs's flight got in about an hour ago. "Coffee my ass" he mumbled.

"What was that, Probie?" Tony asked

"Nothing boss. Just, uh... I'll hold down the fort." He smirked as Tony rolled his eyes and sauntered away, pulling out his cell phone in the process.

Tony left the elevator and hit the 'call' button. Voicemail immediately. Jethro wasn't answering. Tony checked his watch...they might not have reception, or maybe the flight had to circle for a while. He headed to the coffee shop, pulling his jacket collar up against the cold.

As he left the shop, his phone rang.

_"Hey there worry wart."_

"Hey, don't mock me. How was your flight. You get a rental?"

_"Flight was fine, slept like a baby."_

Tony narrowed his eyes at the phone. "He picked you up, didn't he?"

_"You know me too well."_

Tony gritted his teeth and bit his tongue. Jethro wasn't being evasive, he was protecting Tony's pride. It still pissed him off. "Just call me later, ok? Love you. Don't worry, you don't have to say it back," and he hung up. It was bitchy and childish, but whatever.

At home later, Abby was doing a pretty good job of keeping him distracted as they watched movies together. Katherine smiled at the pair, tossing popcorn into each other's mouths, and turned up the volume on the monitor. "Hey, I'm gonna take a bath. Can you listen for her?" She waved the monitor's receiver and Abby snagged it from her hand. "Got it mama. Go. Tony and I got baby duty!"

Quickly, after Katherine was gone, Tony got quiet. "What's up?" Abby wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. "He's fine, Tony. He's bossman, he's always fine."

"Thanks Abbs, I know it's stupid. It's just, ever since we finally admitted how we feel, we haven't been out of communication this long . It's weird. And he waited DAYS to tell me about Edgerton. Why? It's not like he'd do anything, so why wait? Unless there's something I don't know. What if he still wishes he could..."

"Stop. You stop right there mister. Gibbs would NEVER cheat. Ever. Never ever. It's like his number one rule. Never screw over your partner. That counts at home too."

Tony shrugged. "He hasnt called back either."

"Now you're pouting. I'm the pouty one here. Knock it off and call him."

Tony sighed and picked up his phone. He pressed speed dial 1 as he headed toward their room and heard it ring.

And ring.

And ring.

And ring. Jesus, how many rings until voicemail?

And ring.

And  _"Hey hon."_

"Hey yourself. How's it going?" Tony tried to make his voice totally casual.

_"Tough. This guy is picking off college kids, Tone. All I can see is Nate, every time I look at the pictures. And Kelly. And Anna."_

Tony felt instantly guilty. "God, babe, I didn't know. I wish I could be there for you."

_"Me too Tone. How was your day?"_

"Cold Cases. McGee was all twitchy and bored."

_"McGee, huh?"_

Tony could almost hear the smirk. "Yeah. So...uh...you rooming with anyone?"

_"Smooth. And no, the FBI splurges on their consultants. You've got me all to yourself."_

Tony smiled, "I'd better."

_"How's the family?"_

"Anna is working on her babbling, as usual. Abby is helping." Jethro laughed. "And I'm pathetically lonely."

_"Oh hon, I know. I didn't think it'd be a big deal, but...it's harder than I thought."_

"Harder, huh? Wish I could take care of it." Tony hadn't done this since college...he hoped this wasn't a terrible segue.

_"Oh, so do I."_

Well, Jethro wasn't getting the hint..."What would you prefer, if I WAS there?"

_"oh, uh...what would you..."_

Dear God. "Jethro, let me spell it out for you. I'm horny, and you're not here. You're horny, and im not there. Talk to me. You know how much I love it."

_"Tony, I don't know if I can..."_

"Touch yourself."

_"What?"_

"Jethro," Tony purred into the phone. "Close your eyes and imagine me there with you, stroking your cock in my hand, and touch yourself." Jethro's returning moan told Tony he'd done so. Tony sat on their bed and reached into his own shorts.

_"Tone, I'm not..."_

"Shut up. Keep stroking. God I wish I was there. Could take your cock in my mouth, licking you, sucking you." Tony could hear Jethro's breath speed up. He knew all he had to do was get Jethro worked up to get him talking. "I can't wait until you get home so you can fill my ass."

_"Fuck Tone. God, I'd love to fuck you right now. Just bend you over the edge of the bed, slamming my cock in your ass. Bite your shoulders and leave my mark..."_

Tony moaned into the phone. "J, you have no idea how hard you get me."

_"Oh, I have a pretty good idea."_

The pair listened to each other moan and whimper and curse until Tony bit his lip, "J, please, tell me you're close. I want to hear you. Let me hear you please."

Jethro groaned into the phone.  _"fuck. Tony,"_ his panting and moaning was more urgent. He started chanting Tony's name and Tony knew it was coming. He picked up his own pace and felt the tightening in his stomach travel to his balls as he heard Jethro cry out. The sound pulled him over the edge, yelling "God, J, Fuck, Jethro!"

The two were silent for a while, until Jethro started laughing. "What?" Tony asked.

_"Haven't done that since my 20s. Wives tried, never got me off."_

"Guess that's why I get to keep you."

_"And I'm the lucky one for it."_

"You're a sap, you know that? Deny it all you want, but you're all lovey dovey after sex."

_"I'll give you lovey dovey when I get back."_

"Ooh, promise?" Tony laughed. He felt better. "Look, J. I don't mean to bug you. I'll try not to call you 17 times a day, ok?"

_"It's OK Tone. If I'm busy, I won't answer. This thing has a silence button."_

"You remember how to use it?"

_"Funny."_

"I know."

_"Miss you."_

"Love you."

_"Love you too babe."_

_*Click*_


	4. Chapter 4

"So, lunch?" Edgerton waved a half sandwich in front of Gibbs's face. He grabbed it.

"We gotta get this guy. Yesterday."

"You're telling me. You know how much it killed me to ask for help? At least they got me you. You I can deal with. They tried to send me some punk kid straight outta profile school. Mediocre sniper in the army, now they're toting him around as the new me. Mostly, he's cheaper than a consultant. Fuck cheaper. I need better."

Jethro nodded. They compared maps, bounced ideas off each other, and worked like a synchronized swimming team through the afternoon. Gibbs couldn't figure out how to make his phone stop buzzing every time Tony or Abby texted or called, so he turned the damn thing off with a curse.

By 8pm, they'd sent some agents scouting for more info on the leads they might have had, and realized it had been 7 hours since their measly shared sandwich. "Chinese?" Edgerton asked.

Gibbs thought about refusing, but his stomach overruled and growled its objection. "Sure." Edgerton called a local place and ordered delivery to Gibbs's room before he could suggest eating in. Tony would just  _love_ that. Oh well, food is food.

*****

Tony tapped his phone onto his desk. They'd gotten a case, so he hadn't noticed until now that Jethro hadn't called. He glanced at the clock. 9pm. He sighed and went back to the evidence photos in front of him. As much as he wanted to worry about it, he didn't have time. Abby's call on the display broke him out of his rut and he joined McGee and Bishop at the screen. 

*****

"So, how's your boy?"

Jethro rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Edgerton laughed, "come on, it's been  _how_ long? Please tell me you've tapped that." He finished with an appreciative grunt.

"Not your business, Ian. Let's just catch this bastard." Jethro pulled the files out of the folder he'd brought back to his room.

Edgerton nodded, wiped his fingers on a napkin, and leaned forward to get back to business. 

It was almost 11 before Ian left. He'd dropped any mention of Tony or their relationship, and things had gotten a lot less tense. At 10, he'd offered Gibbs a beer he didn't refuse, and they'd gone out to the balcony to rest their eyes. Only then did Gibbs really see how tired Ian was. So they talked about anything but dead college kids.

Gibbs picked up the phone and saw no new missed calls, no texts, nothing from Tony since about 11am. Immediately he worried something had happened and hit the speed dial.

 _"Hello?"_ Tony picked up on the second ring. He sounded exhausted.

"Hey, you ok?"

_"Yeah, why? You ok?"_

Jethro sighed, "Just got worried you hadn't called. After yesterday..."

Tony laughed,  _"Got a case, J, didn't have time to pine. But I still thought about calling."_

"Did you get 'em?"

_"Not yet. You?"_

"No. It's random. The problem with random is you can't predict where they're going next."

_"wanna talk about it?"_

Jethro thought for a moment. He wanted to talk to his lover like nothing was wrong, but the sooner he caught this guy, the sooner he could go home. "Yeah."

The two of them went over their cases, focusing on some detail or another that hadn't been picked up before, trying to find connection or clues where none had been. They talked, and worked, into the wee hours of the morning, until Tony's yawning was too much to bear. Jethro remembered he was also a few hours ahead of his home time, and stopped Tony mid sentence. "Go to bed. It's too late."

_"I've pulled all nighters before, no big deal now."_

"Your team needs you. Get some rest, come at it in the morning. Don't be me."

Tony laughed,  _"Don't worry, I'm a frickin care bear compared to you."_

"Good night Tone."

_"G'night, J."_

Jethro hung up the phone and opened his computer. He pretty much figured he wouldn't be home by Friday. As much as he hated doing things electronically, he didn't have much choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've decided to moderate the comments. If you want to bash my fics, go for it, and I'll just delete them.
> 
> Constructive criticism is one thing. Being a douche is another.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony watched the news, practically biting his nails. The Arizona sniper was finally on the news, and they'd found her. Girl raised by separatist militia on some ranch in the desert, she'd gone to college but flunked out and been bullied. She snapped and decided to take it out on any kid wearing college gear she could find. He kept an eye on the law enforcement in the live footage.  _I'll kill him if he's out there,_ he thought. Knowing full well that Gibbs would do everything in his power to be the one to drag this bitch in. From the helicopter view, he caught a glimpse of a man with a rifle on a ridge outside the compound, but he had dark hair. Probably Edgerton. Other snipers were placed strategically, but all were younger and/or in fatigues. Tony checked his watch, he was due to work in an hour. It may have been Friday, but he still had to get there.

Tony turned the volume up so he could hear the TV while he was in the shower, and hustled. He didn't take cold showers like Jethro, but lukewarm would have to do. When he was finishing up, he heard the bathroom door click shut. He pulled the curtain back to see his lover standing naked by the door. "Hey," he said, as Tony jumped.

"Jesus! Fucking sneaky sniper ninja shit." 

"Tony, the TV was so loud an elephant could have come in." Jethro said as he stepped into the shower with Tony.

"God, why couldn't you have gotten here sooner? I don't have much time," Tony groaned as Jethro's body slid against his.

"I emailed Vance. Threatened bodily harm. You're out sick today." Jethro grinned at him. "But I really need a shower. A real shower."

Tony wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "You did good. And you don't even smell like Edgerton. Unless he stopped wearing that cologne." 

Jethro raised an eyebrow and looked Tony in the eye. "Didn't notice how he smelled, Tone. Just wanted to catch a serial killer."

Tony smiled warmly, "down boy, I know." He took it upon himself to push Jethro's head under the spray and massage his scalp.

Jethro closed his eyes and let Tony take care of him. Until he smelled it. "No fruity shit." He snarled, as Tony poured his honey pomegranate body gel onto the loofah. 

"Oh, come on. The honey is great for your skin."

Jethro grabbed the loofah and rinsed it, passing Tony the bar of green soap. Tony rolled his eyes and created a lather across his lover's chest. He turned Jethro toward the spray, leaning against his back and helping the water rinse the suds from his body. He felt Jethro's hips press against his own, but ignored it for now. If Jethro wanted shower sex, he'd have done more about it. Tony leaned back and worked the soap across Jethro's back, kneading the muscles as he did, making Jethro grunt in pleasure. Tony guessed he probably hadn't slept much over the past several days, and his muscles couldn't relax. Jethro gasped when he got to his lower back and Tony let a hand travel to his ass. But he kept it clean, so to speak, and simply massaged the lean muscles, until Jethro was finally relaxing into his touch. Tony spun him again, until they were pressed against each other, the water beating down on Jethro's back, and they kissed.

Before things got too heated, Jethro pulled them out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and tossed it to Tony, repeating the action for himself. They did a cursory swipe of their dripping bodies, draping the towels around their waists, and Jethro wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders. "C'mere."

Tony melted into Jethro's arms. It was pretty much his favorite place to be. They stood like that for a while, until Jethro pulled back and stepped into their bedroom. Tony gasped and then grinned, "you're kidding. How did you?"

There was a large, hand carved wooden tray on the bed, hosting half a dozen plates with various breakfast foods, from fruit to steak and eggs. When Jethro turned off the TV, Tony heard soft Jazz coming from the stereo. And Jethro pulled a single rose from behind the tray and presented it to his love. "I just _did_."

Tony took the rose, thorns and all, and kissed Jethro lovingly. "I thought you didn't do Valentine's day?" He asked.

"But you do. Got home early and made the steaks myself. Katherine was kind enough to make the rest for me."

"You made cowboy steaks downstairs and I didn't notice?" Tony was impressed.

Jethro nodded. "Now let's eat. I'm starving." 

Breakfast turned into feeding each other, which quickly turned into kissing, licking, and biting. Jethro slid a piece of melon across Tony's chest from nipple to nipple, making Tony arch and hiss from the cold, and groan when Jethro's hot tongue cleared the path. They played together for an hour, different sensations, fruit, syrup, whipped cream, until Jethro finally coated Tony's cock and balls in honey. "That's gonna be a bitch to clean up," Tony warned, as Jethro placed the jar on the tray.

"But fun." Jethro said as he swiped his tongue across the sticky mess. Tony collapsed onto the bed and moaned as his lover went down on him. Tony tried to entice Jethro toward him so he could return the favor, but Jethro just growled at him. Finally, Tony just relaxed and let Jethro follow his plan. Thankfully, his plan included turning Tony into a quivering puddle of goo before plunging two fingers inside him and stroking his prostate as he took his whole cock down his throat. It was a hard-won talent, and Jethro swallowed hard around the head of Tony's cock, pulling him over the edge of swallowing every bit of his cum.

Tony limply rested his hand on Jethro's head as he crawled up the bed. "Gimme a bit..." he panted, still enjoying the high. 

"No need, let's just lie here a while." Jethro snuggled against his side. He ignored his own aching cock for now, he wanted this to be about Tony. Soon, Jethro heard snoring. He pulled Tony closer, smiling when he heard the little whimper as he wiggled closer in his sleep. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Pomegranate wasn't a bad smell. For Tony. And then he drifted off to sleep.

Jethro woke with a gasp as he felt something gripping his cock. He was still spooned against Tony, but Tony was definitely awake now. Jethro had been so tired he hadn't noticed Tony prepping himself or lubing his entrance, but now he had to wake up. Tony pushed himself back against his lover until Jethro was fully seated inside him. "I missed this," Tony whispered, as Jethro began slowly thrusting.

In no time, Tony was gasping and pulling against Jethro's hips, begging for more. Jethro slid one hand under Tony's side and found his nipple, while his other hand reached over and fisted his cock. Tony let out a cry as Jethro squeezed both simultaneously, then began timing his stroking with his thrusts. Tony was surprised when he was the first to cum, since this was his second of the morning, and quivered through the aftershocks as Jethro kept sliding his hand along his oversensitive shaft and pushing himself against his prostate. He felt Jethro pause several times, and wondered if he was ok, until his shaking chest told Tony he was close. But he stilled anyway. Tony started to ask what was wrong, when Jethro's motions came back, slow and deep. His hand was no longer lazily ghosting over his skin, but grasping with purpose. Tony felt his body respond, never having fully come down, and soon he was pulled onto his knees, chest on the bed, screaming into his pillow as he came for the third time, and Jethro roared into his back.

"Holy...just...goddamn." Tony panted. They'd had marathons before, but Tony had never cum 3 times in just an hour, or twice in a row like that.

"Happy Valentine's day babe." Jethro said, after he collapsed on the bed, grinning. "Glad you woke me up."

They laid in bed for a while, just enjoying each other's touch, until Tony started to get restless. "Now who's thinking too loud?" Jethro asked, tightening his grip on his lover.

"It's nothing." Tony responded, kissing Jethro's hand.

"I know what 'nothing' means to you. It's a close relative to 'i'm fine.'" Jethro narrowed his eyes in concern.

Tony sighed. "It still bothers me. Edgerton."

Jethro kissed Tony gently, "I know." He took a deep breath. Talking wasn't his strong suit, especially about the past, and especially when it made him think about Shannon, but he figured it was necessary. "Look, he's a flirt. Like you, except he likes to flirt with powerful men. So I get why you don't like him. But that's not why he gets to me."

Tony pulled back to meet Jethro's eyes. "Gets to you?" It wasn't accusatory, but he wanted Jethro to know he had to continue.

"Yeah. It's because of Shannon. She kept wanting me to talk about it. She didn't want me to bottle something like this up. If I liked men, she wanted me to accept it so I wouldn't be freaking out in the field or something. And now, just thinking about him makes me think about Shannon. About how I almost...hell, I DID cheat on her. I got him off with my own hand. I know what she said, but..."

"But you still feel guilty." Tony whispered.

Jethro nodded. "I feel guilty talking to him, but it's not because of anything i want to do, or anything with you, or anything I think he'd honestly do. It's because of what I did all those years ago."

Tony kissed his forehead, "you know communication is a turn on, right?"

Jethro snorted, "have I told you lately that you're insatiable?"

"All the time. But I don't hear you complaining." Tony felt his body slowly, very slowly, start to respond. "Wanna go for a record?"

 

 


End file.
